


Madness

by Crysania



Series: Season 3B [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/pseuds/Crysania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle takes one more moment with Rumplestiltskin before they leave the Dark Castle. Just a short scene tag. [Written after 3x19]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

Belle stays by the cage longer than she should. She hears the click of Regina’s heels as she storms out of the castle. Sympathy has never been the Evil Queen’s forte and she seems to have none for Rumplestiltskin now. This really shouldn’t surprise Belle. She’s seen her particular brand of compassion, locking her up and keeping her in an asylum for more years than she would really like to remember.

“Rumple,” Belle whispers. He doesn’t react. The wheel keeps spinning.

“We need to go, Belle.” Snow’s voice comes from close behind her and Belle glances over at her. Snow’s eyes are soft with compassion. “If that witch comes back…”

“I know.” Belle looks back to Rumplestiltskin, still spinning at his wheel. “We have to save him. We can’t leave him here like this.”

“Belle,” Snow murmurs. “You told us…”

“I know. He was commanded to kill me.” She won’t forget that easily. But she also won’t forget that he resisted with everything he was, that he didn’t rise before she was able to grab the candle, that she escaped, that he didn’t come after her.

Charming steps forward and puts a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find a way, Belle. We’ll get him back.”

She tries to smile, but her mouth feels tight, like the corners won’t pull up properly anymore. It feels like it’s been so long since she’s truly smiled. She remembers the last time, their last moments together in his shop before all hell broke loose and he sacrificed himself and they ended up _here_.

She whispers his name again and reaches through the bars of his cage to place her hand on his thigh. She never could have imagined she’d be looking at him through _bars_ , seeing him caged like an animal. She knows the witch has caged him because she doesn’t have full control. Something about the way he absorbed his son and entered into this state of madness has made full control of the Dark One impossible. If he weren’t caged, if he was completely himself, she would be dead, so she supposes she should be thankful for all of this. She doesn’t feel thankful, though.

He continues to spin, muttering nonsense words as he does so, sing-songy and random. “Spin to forget to forget…spin to forget…to forget to forget…” He stops and his eyes finally meet hers. “Never remember.” Her heart breaks a little on the agonized words.

“No…no…Rumple.” She squeezes his thigh and his eyes briefly look down at the hand on him. “Remember. _Always_ remember.”

“Memories are pain.” She almost misses the words, they’re so quiet. She feels the tears form in the corners of her eyes. She promised herself she wouldn’t cry. He’s alive and she can’t be with him and he’s the caged pet of an evil woman. How can she not cry?

She takes a deep breath, fighting the tears. “Memories…are also magic, Rumple. _Good_ magic.”

His hand suddenly comes to cover her gloved one. “Belle.” The word is a mere whisper.

“Rumple.” His eyes are clear for the moment. He’s stops the wheel from turning as he leans down close to her.

“You came back.”

“Of course I did. I’ll always come back.”

His hand squeezes hers harder. “You must go.”

“Rumple…”

“You must.” His voice has turned insistent. “She will be back soon. She will have me kill you.” His eyes flit away from hers for just a moment. “ _All_ of you.” Belle feels a hand on her shoulder, warm and solid. She can see Charming just out of the corner of her eye, but she won’t look away, won’t stop watching Rumplestiltskin. “Belle…my beautiful Belle…I cannot stop her.”

“I know.” A slight hitch is the only testament to the emotions roiling through her. She has to leave him here. She knows this. She cannot stop the witch with the power of her love for this man. She is not strong enough to get the dagger back, not on her own. She’s not even sure any of them are strong enough. “We’ll get you out of here.”

And then Charming is drawing her back and Snow is wrapping an arm around her. Together, the three of them leave and meet up with the ever-impatient Regina. Belle makes a vow as she walks out of the castle that was once her home. She _will_ find a way to get him back.


End file.
